


PDA

by AnkaraFerus



Category: Reign
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Visual Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkaraFerus/pseuds/AnkaraFerus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagi and Ryuzi are bored and don't want to go home</p>
            </blockquote>





	PDA

“Ne, Nagi. Let’s do it.”  
  
Ryuzi purred in my ear and pushed himself closer against me in the booth. We had just finished off a late dinner and had spent the last half hour sipping drinks and picking at empty plates, not yet ready to go home. A shiver went through me as his toes slid over my calf and down the inside of my leg.  
  
“I’ll get the check.” Between the boredom and the drinks, I didn’t need much convincing.  
  
“No,” he whispered, slipping his hand over my thigh and between my legs. “Here.”  
  
A low groan escaped me before I could stop it. This had become a thing with him. Public places. Usually just bathrooms, quiet corners, dark movie theaters, but this. My eyes darted through the half-full restaurant. Eyes everywhere. Ears everywhere. At any moment, a waitress could walk up and catch him tracing the shell of my ear with his tongue and stroking me through my jeans.  
  
I’d never been so turned on.  
  
“Fuck, Ryuzi,” I said through gritted teeth. He grinned mischievously and slid down to his knees under the table. He lifted the front of my shirt, running his tongue across my belly as his quick fingers unfastened my jeans. Hidden under the table cloth, I could imagine him however I wanted him. In his stage clothes, bare-chested and spotted with suggestive lip prints. Painted lips staining me red as he took me in his mouth.  
  
I reached under the table and imagined smearing that perfectly made face with my fingers. I pulled up the collar of my leather jacket to hide my flush and muffle my heavy breathing as he sucked me in long steady strokes. My toes curled as he paused to let his tongue dance around the head before taking me in so deep I felt the back of his throat.

This wasn’t fair. I wanted him to join me in this torture. I pulled my foot out of my shoe and ran my toes down the inside of his thigh, finding the bulge in between. I felt him gasp and sigh around me, sending sparks across my skin. His fingers curled in the fabric of my pants and he pressed himself against me as I massaged him with my toes.  
  
His rhythm quickened and I took the leather of my collar between my teeth to keep from moaning aloud as the heat built inside me. I clutched his hair and my hips jerked as I came with a violent exhale. He dutifully caught it all, planting a kiss on hipbone before slinking off to the bathroom, leaving me panting.  
  
He returned and we exited quickly, finding it hard to suppress our giggles as we paid the check. We rushed to the station to catch the last train, finding it packed with people on the way home from the bars. We found ourselves pressed tightly together, chest to chest, surrounded on all sides by drunks and sleep-deprived salarimen.  
  
“Ne, Ryuzi,” I growled into his ear, “Your turn.”  
  
His eyes widened as I forced a hand between us and down the front of his pants. He pulled up the hood of his thick cotton pullover, effectively hiding both of our faces as I nipped at his neck. He slipped his hands inside my jacket, pulling our hips tightly together as my hand slid over him. The air between us got so hot, we were sweating. He poured sighs and quiet whimpers into my ear as I used the rhythm of the train and the sway of the people to tease and torture him.   
  
“How does that feel?” I asked, giving him a long, hard stroke.  
  
“So, good,” he breathed, body trembling.  
  
“Don’t you wish I was inside you?”  
  
“God, yes,” he whined, pushing himself even tighter against me. He squeezed his eyes shut, surely imagining all sorts of filthy scenarios. My hand sped over him, slick with precum and his breathing quickened.

The train jerked and his knees gave out as he came. I caught him around his waist before he fell and he slumped into me.  
  
“He’s okay. Just…drank too much,” I said to a nervous-looking young girl nearby, triggering a stream of giggles from Ryuzi.   
  
He righted himself, quickly pulling off his pullover and tying it around his waist. I jammed my hand in my pocket, wrapped my other hand around his and pulled him out of the train at the next stop.   
  
The night was young and I still wasn’t ready to go home.


End file.
